mwalfandomcom-20200213-history
Corpus Christi Beach Dawgs
|- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'League affiliations' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Continental Baseball League' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Name' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Corpus Christi Beach Dawgs (2008)' *Texas Heat (2007) |- | |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Team Colors' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Black, Gold, Teal, White' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Ballpark' |- class="adr" | align="left" colspan="2"| *'Fairgrounds Field' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Championships' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| *'League titles:' None *'Division titles: None ' |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Owner(s)/Operated By:' Ron Barron |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'General Manager:' Hector Salinas |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Manager:' Trey Salinas |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Media:' http://www.hosstheboss.com |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="background: lightyellow"|'Website:' www.ccbeachdawgs.com |} The Corpus Christi Beach Dawgs were a professional baseball team based in the Corpus Christi suburb of Robstown, Texas, in the United States. The Beach Dawgs were a former member of the Continental Baseball League, which is not affiliated with Major League Baseball. The Beach Dawgs played their home games at Fairgrounds Field. The team is composed of the remnants of two CBL teams that did not return after the league's 2007 inaugural season: the traveling Texas Heat (who did not have a home stadium in 2007) and the Lewisville Lizards. The Beach Dawgs announced their arrival in the Corpus Christi area in late January 2008, just a few weeks after the former tenants of Fairgrounds Field, the American Association's Coastal Bend Aviators, packed up and left town following two seasons of disappointing attendance figures. There has recently been some controversy surrounding players and their contracts. Ten players were released or quit when they were informed that their pay would be decreased. The owner of the team stated that he told the guys that he would be decreasing the budget, and offered them a chance to play for decreased play. Most of these players were from countries like the Dominican Republic, and Venezuela, and are now having to find new jobs to pay their way back home. As part of the controversy, team broadcaster Hoss the Boss dropped coverage of the team, and issued a statement[1] explaining his view of recent team management decisions. By having the league's best record in the first half of the season, Corpus Christi earned an automatic berth in the post-season playoffs. The Texarkana Gunslingers, having finished the season in second place, hosted the first round of the playoffs. The two teams began a best-of-three series on August 18, 2008. The Gunslingers won Game One by a score of 4-3. Heavy rain and unplayable field conditions caused Tuesday's game to be rescheduled as a doubleheader for Wednesday. More rain on both days worsened field conditions; league officials called for the double-header to be played on Thursday, but the field was declared unplayable at the 9:00 a.m. deadline. By a previous league ruling, the series ended under red flag conditions, and Texarkana was declared the winner by virtue of winning the only game played. The Gunslingers then advanced to the championship series against the Bay Area Toros, on Friday, August 22, 2008.